Meet Again
by IrishTea
Summary: Everybody knows that Lucius and Draco Malfoy hate mudbloods. Mudbloods like Hermione Granger. But what will happen when Draco and Hermione meet again in Diagon Alley years after they graduate from Hogwarts? Draco and Hermione go back to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

By: Evie****

"Come on, Delila, we're going to be late," Hermione was pulling on her cousins sleeve.

"This place is so amazing! I have never seen anything like it before!" Delila was busy watching all of the witches and wizards walk by with their new school books and brooms.

"You'll have to time to look at every single little thing later. We need to find your textbooks," Hermione managed to finally grab her arm and pull her into the bookshop. 

Hermione looked quite different now that she is nineteen years old, two years after she graduated from Hogwarts. She put her curly hair in a ponytail and she has jeans and a brown sweater on. 

"Go look for your required text books, Delila, while I look around," Hermione ordered her eleven year old cousin, who will be starting Hogwarts this year.

Hermione started wandering off, comfortable being surrounded by all these books. 

I wish Delila had the determination I had, Hermione thought.

Hogwarts had been the best time of her life. She loved everything about that place. But she especially loved it because that was where she met her two best friends of all time. Harry and Ron. Just thinking about them made her smile. They all love each other so much that when they graduated from Hogwarts they decided to move in with each other.

Harry is currently dating Ginny, Ron's younger sister. While Ron is dating around right now. Ron was Hermione's first love during their years at Hogwarts. but they decided to be just friends. Hermione, on the other hand, is just intent on being alone these days. She doesn't want the ups and downs of a relationship.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Granger." Her thoughts were interrupted by a harsh voice. She turned around to see...

Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," Hermione's voice was full of disgust, "how uh... lovely to see you here."

Draco was looking handsome as usual. His blond hair slicked back and his gorgeous blue eyes were staring at her.

"Wow, you have changed a lot." Draco did is trademark smirk. "For the better of course. I dont think you could have gotten much worse."

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically and started walking away.

"Wait a second," He grabbed her arm. "I am still talking to you."

"Well, I'm done talking to you so GOODBYE," Hermione walked off again.

"I heard we will be seeing a lot of each other lately," Draco raised his voice. 

Hermione stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like that you and I will be doing Wizardry Help together."

"But that is impossible. You have to be recommended to do it," Hermione was shocked.

Draco smirked. "Unlike you Granger. My father has connections. But I have to be going now see you the first day of school."

Wizardry Help is a new program . It is where teachers recommend past students to help them teach their class. Hermione was of course picked for more than one course, but she picked Defense Against Dark Arts. One of her favorite classes at Hogwarts.

"Come on, Herm, time to go! I got all of my books i need. I can't wait for two weeks!"

I can, Hermione thought.

Draco? A teacher helper? A teacher? Has all of the world gone mad

A/N: I hope you liked my not only first fan fic ever but also my first HP fic ever. I'm actually really proud of this fan fic that I have written, so I know I'm going to continue to write it. If I have ever reviewed your story u know I have thing for staying in character, so if you think I don't please tell me! If you like it leave a review!! *TAB*


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Ohhhh I can't believe it's finally time!" Delila was packing her suitcase in her bedroom.

Hermione smiled patiently to Delila and sat down on her bed. "You know, Del, you might want to ACTUALLY study while you are at Hogwarts. It was a great learning experience for me."

"Yeah well Hermione, you're too smart. I'm going to be spending all my time staring at _him_," Delila finished up packing and zipped the suitcase up.

"Oh yeah? Him who? I remember when I was your age I had a crush on someone too," Hermione said.

"Let me guess…someone named Ron Weasly. I have heard everything about it. And how much you miss Harry and Ron while you have to spend the school year at Hogwarts," Delila rolled her eyes, picked up her suitcase, and walked to her doorway.

"I'm sure you will make plenty of friends while you're at Hogwarts," Hermione began to brush her newly straightened hair with Delila's hairbrush.

"What about you? And where will you be sleeping?" Delila asked.

"I'm guessing in the staff quarters. I mean, I'll technically be a teacher." Hermione said.

"Well, come on, Hermione. We can't sit around all day! We're gonna miss the train!"

**************

"There he is!" Delila whispered into Hermione's ear. "That's _him_!" 

Hermione turned around to see Draco being flocked by girls of all ages.

"That's _him_?" Hermione showed the same amount of disgust as she did when she first met Ron on the train. Hermione and Delila were waiting to enter the train that was lined up against the sidewalk. This place gets bigger and bigger every year, Hermione thought. There must have been at least one thousand students there already.

"Granger!" Draco spotted Hermione and started walking over to her. "Wow, what happened to your hair. No more fizz ball," Draco nodded his approvingly.

"Well, _Malfoy_, I wouldn't want to interrupt your little fan club. So I'll be going now," she stepped onto the train. 

"See you in Hogwarts Muggle born!" Draco yelled to her back.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is REALLY short. But don't worry the next chapter will be more interesting. Hmm…they arrive at Hogwarts. This could get interesting! And a special thanks to ***AphelionChick*** and ***dark-magician-girl9***. My first reviews!!! Hugs and kisses to you both! Also, this week is my April Vacation, so I won't have school, so look for more updates.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Well, Granger, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other than we thought," Draco Malfoy walked up to her in the teacher's staff room.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She continued to reading the book on Arithmancy.

"Apparently they rejected your request to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Draco smirked, "they got some damn mudblood to teach it." He shook his head and started to laugh.

Hermione felt the strange urge to slap, like she did at her third year at Hogwarts. "Shut up Draco. So what teacher will we be helping with?"

"Well, with my good old friend Professor Snape," Draco smiled, knowing how much Hermione hates Snape.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione finally looked up from the Arithmancy book. "I think I'm going to go have a talk with Professor McGonagall."

"What?" Draco smiled, "maybe you'll finally become friends with him."

"I'd rather not, and if you excuse me I'm going to go take a walk around the school to see the kids," Hermione got up out of her chair.

Draco looked disgusted. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Hermione shook her head. "Bye!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" Hermione yelled and ran up to his little cottage.

"Hermione! What yer doin here?" Enormous Hagrid ran out of his little shack and hugged Hermione to him. Well, more squishing than hugging. He may look big and scary but he really is incredibly sensitive.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. "I couldn't wait to see you!"

"Come in, come in," Hagrid pulled away from Hermione and stepped into his house.

"So how's Harry and Ron doin?" Hagrid started to boil tea.

"Fine, fine. But Hagrid, I have horrible news," Hermione put her chin on her palm.

"Aw, what is it?" Hagrid finished boiling the tea and sat down at the kitchen table with her.

"I have to work with Draco all year. I also have to help Professor Snape out. I can't do that all year!" Hermione stated helplessly.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Well, yer know Hermione. That's rotten luck I tell yer. But yer have to make the best of it. It's a great learning experience. Plus, I'm ser you will make the best of it, yer are my Hermione." Hagrid smiled proudly.

"Thanks Hagird. I needed that." Hermione smiled, hugged Hagrid again, and set off to Professor's Snape classroom.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Hmm…. I wonder what might happen when Snape finds out that he has Hermione as a student helper? But here are those special thanks to the reviewers: ***blackdragonofdeath13*** and ***Umi**** Katsuya***. Also, thanks to ***rosie*** for reminding me about the anonymous reviews. Thanks, I totally forgot about that. *TAB*

O yeah and if u want then I will email u whenever I update. Just your email address in your review.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey you guys. Sorry, I might not be updating the rest of the chapters for awhile because I'm going back to school. I'll probably only be able to update every Friday or Saturday or sometimes earlier. So if you want, I can email you and tell you when I update. Just leave your email address in the review or you can email me and tell me. Now on to the lovely reviewers:

***someonelse*** hehe thanks for reviewing. But what do u mean thanks for reading your review?

***Dreaming One*** yeah it definitely will! lol. Thanks for reviewing! And I'm also one of those people who loves forbidden love lol.

****~Anna~**** Don't worry, the good stuff between Hermione and Draco are coming soon. Thanks for reviewing!

***NanoBear*** Thanks lol. I basically wanted to write a story about how Draco reacts with kids. ::shudder:: scary! lol. Thanks for reviewing! And I'll email you when I update!

***Eowyn*** hehe. So we talk again lol. You're one of the nicest people I met on here and on the other site! Thanks for answering my questions. I'll be emailing you soon. Thanks for reviewing!

***Mhareelin*** haha. What a coincidence! One of my only reviewers on the HP fan fiction site! lol. I wasn't even sure if we were allowed to post on this site lol. But thanks for reviewing!

**Now onto the story…******

**Chapter Four**

Hermione was racing down the hallways to Professor Snape's classroom. Talking with Hagrid took up much more time than she thought it would. Hermione finally reached the classroom and burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Snape. I lost track of time," Hermione said breathlessly. At that point the whole class turned their heads to the back of the room, staring at her.

"Well, Miss Granger. I would have thought better of you. I see that Potter and Weasly have taken a bad influence on you," Snape was standing in front of the room, teaching the class a potion. His low creepy voice filled the room. He looked the exact same since she last saw him. Longish black hair and incredibly pale.

"I assure you Professor Snape. This will never happen again." Hermione just wanted to sit down and get away from all the stares.

Professor Snape smiled and pointed to two chairs in the corner of the dusty room. "Go sit next to Malfoy over there in the corner."

Hermione, very embarrassed, walked over to the corner and sat down next to the smirking Draco. "And you were supposed to be the good one in the little trio." he said.

All of a sudden Delila stood up and waved. "Hi Hermione!"

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Honestly, this could not get any more embarrassing."

"Miss Scowler! Sit down. Fifty points taken away from Gryffindor!" Snape angrily replied.

Hermione, who remembered how he treated the Gryffindor's when she was sitting in this classroom, was enraged. "Professor Snape! That's unfair!"

Professor Snape pointed his finger at her. "Miss Granger, in case you have forgotten, I am the teacher. So that means you still obey me." He sat down in the chair behind his desk.

Hermione shot Delila a helpless glance.

But while all of this was happening, Draco was just sitting back, and laughing. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, a little late. All of the long tables had piles and piles of food on them. She walked to the front of the room where the staff eats.****

Hermione took the seat next to Draco. "Glad to see you could make it," he smirked.

Hermione just sent him a dirty look and looked away, at all of the kids. "I remember how happy I was when I first came here."

Draco just looked bored. "My father wanted me to go to another school where they teach more Dark Arts. But my mother insisted I stick closer to home."

At least _someone_ likes you, Hermione thought. But all she said was "nice." 

Draco looked at her. "You still friends with Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione nodded and took a chicken wing.

But Draco wouldn't give up. "You know, my father----"

Hermione sighed and put down her food. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

Draco smirked and smiled innocently. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Is it some kind of tradition for you to try to annoy me ever second of the day?" Hermione asked.

Draco just smirked.

***

"Now, each of you will be making a potion on page 1,265 in your text book in pairs. This project will count for more than 50% of your final grade, so it would be wise if you dont shall I say…. Mess up," Snape was standing in front of the classroom in an afternoon class.

Hermione and Draco were once again sitting in the corner of the room.

"Class dismissed. Except for Miss Delila Scowler and Billow Jakson." Snape announced.

Delila and Billow stood up from their desks and walked over to Snape's. 

"You wanted something Mr. Snape?" Delila asked innocently.

"Well," Snape folded his hands on the desk, "Considering both of you have the worst average in the _school_. I'm going to have Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger over here help you."

Delila and Billow laughed. "We do?" he asked.

Snape look disgusted. "It's nothing to be proud of Miss Scowler and Mr. Jakson."

Delila realized something. "So that means we have to be around these guys all the time?" she raised her eyebrow slightly and look at Draco.

Draco noticed and made a face of horror. "Professor Snape. We're supposed to be helping you. Not the… _students_." He said the word "students" as if it was the worst thing in the world.

Snape stood up and shuffled papers. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. You will help Miss Scowler and Mr. Billow on this project. Enough said." He walked out of the room.

Hermione sighed, _how much fun this was going to be_, she thought wryly.

But Delila and said, "Hi Draco."

A/N: Hey you guys, here's the weekly update. I might update on Sunday but don't count on it because it's my birthday! Woo-hoo! But the next couple of chapters should be more lively. Draco and Hermione will be working close together. Hmm…. Now the thanks to the great new reviewers: ***Imperfectionist* *Dreaming One* *Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby* *Lavon aka rosie* *Diane* *ibebe-x33***

Thanks, you guys are great! Also, if you want me to email you when I update leave your address in the review or email me at iloveadam619@yahoo.com****


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Draco's__ POV_

I can't believe I have to work with Granger and not to mention her annoying little cousin. I wonder if they'll find out…

_Hermione's POV_

I can't believe I have to work so closely with Draco for a long time. This going to be a long term… 

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Draco could you please pay attention. You're setting a bad example for the kids," Annoyed Hermione asked Draco, who was leaning on his chair drifting off into space. She took another sip of Wizard coffee in her mug.

Hermione, Draco, Delila, and Billow were all together in the Recreation Room, a room recently made for students to reserve and work on private projects.

The Recreation Room was a very plain, square room. The walls were a disgustingly puke green color and there was a long wooden table with two metal chairs on each side.

"I don't see what the big deal is. All they have to do is make a potion. ANY potion. Have them make a sleeping potion or something simple like that," Draco said boringly.

"You don't get it Draco. These two need to bring their grades up tremendously," she motioned her head towards Delila, who was sitting next to her staring dreamily at Draco, and Billow, who was just staring at the floor.

"So what potion do you exactly want them to make then?" Draco asked.

"How about a clumsiness potion? It's not too hard and not too easy to make. I think it will be perfect!" Hermione said excitedly. "What do you two think?"

Billow just nodded and mumbled a faint "sure" while still staring at the floor.

"I don't know, how about you Draco dear?" Delila asked.

Draco stared at her for a second, his lips curling into a sly smile. "Whatever."

Hermione caught the smile and said, "Great! Now, you two mix the ingredients in the text and we will be right back. Come on Draco." she pulled on his arm.

Before leaving the room he smiled and waved at Delila.

When they were outside in the hallway she cornered him. "what do you think your doing? Flirting with Delila like that?"

Draco smirked. "What do you mean I was flirting? I only said about two words to her all night."

"You know what I mean, Draco Malfoy," Hermione warned him.

"I honestly don't…"

_But while Hermione and Draco continued to fight, Delila and Billow were doing something also…._

"Can you believe Draco Malfoy waved at me?!?! Can you just believe it?!?" Delila was extremely excited.

"Uh-huh. Okay, now for the last ingredient," he put it into the cauldron and smiled proudly. "We did it."

"I mean, it is THE Draco Malfoy. I need to put more lipstick on," Delila reached across the table to grab her purse but instead she accidentally knocked over the cauldron on the table.

"Look what you did! Hermione is going to kill us!" Billow yelled at her.

"Okay, okay. Not to worry. We'll just pick it up," she rolled her sleeves up and began to splash the water into Hermione's mug. 

"Hurry they're coming!" Billow whispered urgently.

"Okay, It's all picked up," she rolled her sleeves back down on her wet arms and the two just waited.

A few seconds later, a silent Hermione and Draco entered the room, apparently not talking to each other.

"Okay, you kids done yet? It doesn't take forever to do it." Draco replied.

But Delila and Billow weren't listening. They were just watching Hermione take a sip from her mug.

A/N: Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter but I've been gone for the past few days. I know you guys want to see more Hermione/Draco action so don't worry. Next chapter, let's just say that Hermione and Draco will become MUCH closer. Look for the next update next week. Now, thanks to the reviewers: ***Crystal-Ice* *nina217* *Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby* *Dreaming One* **and** *blackdragonofdeath13*.**

**And Remember if you want me to email you when I update leave your email address in your review or email me at ****iloveadam619@yahoo.com**** and give it to me. *TAB***


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"What is it?" Hermione looked suspiciously over the rim of her cup to the two kids.****

Both of them shook their heads quickly and turned their heads away.

Draco also looked at them, suspicious. "I knew I never liked kids," he got up from his chair and started to pick up the books on the table.

Billow looked nervously from Hermione to Delila. "Well, we better go, Delila, we have professor Snape next."

Delila nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea. We'll meet you two there later."

Her and Billow walked out of the quickly.

Hermione glanced back at the door they just exited at. "Those two seemed like they're up to something."

Draco nodded and continued to pick up the books.

Hermione looked silently at him and sighed. "Here, let me hel…..ahh!"

Hermione, while standing up, tripped on the leg of the chair and landed flat down on her face.

"Hermione? What the Hell are you doing?" Draco smirked and tried not laugh.

Hermione flushed red. "I tripped --"

"So I saw," Draco smirked, interrupting.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you help me up?"

Draco groaned loudly. "Fine." He reached his hand out and helped Hermione up.

But when she was fully up Draco let go of her and she fell right back down on her but.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"Whoa, do you need a cane or something?" Draco asked, helped pick her up, but this time held onto her.

Hermione was pressed up hard against Draco's chest. "I have a feeling those two little brats did this while we outside," she said softly into his chest.

"Yeah, they probably did," his voice become soft too.

They just stood there together quietly for awhile. And finally, after awhile, Draco spoke up. "Hey, Hermione how come we never got along in school?"

"Don't you remember? You made my teeth huge," and Hermione and Draco started to laugh.

"I think I better get you to the hospital ward," Draco kept firm hands on her and walked down the hallways with her.

A/N: Hmm…. Are sparks flying there? You'll see! Sorry for the two-week wait for this chapter but I just felt like writing. And I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately either. I only got 2 reviews last chapter! So I think from now on I'm only going to update if I get three or four reviews each chapter. But a special thanks to ***WaterDemon900* *Amy O B* *Imperfectionist* **and my faithful reviewer ***Dreaming One***

_Thanks you guys!_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"She should be alright. I gave her some healing potion to take that clumsiness right out of here," Madam Pomfrey told Draco, who was waiting outside the hospital wing.

"Oh um okay ," Draco said awkwardly, of course not saying thank you.

"You can go in and her see her now," Madam Pomfrey sternly told Draco, someone she never really liked that much.

Draco nodded and was about to stand up when he heard his name being called angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy! How nice of you to join my class today!" Snape sarcastically replied.

"Oh yeah, well Granger got sick so I took her to the hospital ward," Draco said.

Snape smiled slyly to Madam Pomfrey, "may I take Mr. Malfoy away for a few seconds?" He asked.

"Fine, but once you are done Draco you can come back inside," she huffed and rushed back into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have got a deal I would like to make with you, " Snape lowered his voice.

"Okay, and what is this deal?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Well, as you know, your father would be very upset if you fail at this little…project," Snape said.

"Uh-huh…," Draco was getting more suspicious by the second.

"And you wouldn't want your dad to get angry…" Snape continued.

"What's your point professor Snape?" Draco said impatiently.

"I would like you to sabotage Miss Granger's project," Snape said.

"But why?" Draco asked incredulously.

"You will find out soon enough," he began walking backwards, "and remember Draco, you don't want to ruin this for your father."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so so so so short, but I don't have that much time this week, and I didn't wanna let all of the dedicated readers down so I figured I would just start the drama this chapter lol. Whoa, I'm so happy that I'm getting such positive feedback from you guys! Thanks so much! And I updated a little early because I gotta go shopping (my fav thing to do) because I'm going to New York this week with my school! Yes! But anyways, special thanks to: ***Tokyobabe2040* *mik* *Amy* *Lolarak* *Lozza* *Cathy* *two insane chixs* *Kat* and *Imperfectionist***


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Well… what's that matter?" Hermione put down her newly cleaned mug on the table stand next to her hospital bed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked innocently.

"You've been staring at me for the past…," Hermione looked at the watch on her hand, "25 minutes. I think something is up."

"Let me ask you something. How important is this job to you?" he asked.

"Why?"

Draco started, "well -"

"'Ermione!" Hagrid suddenly walked through the hospital ward room.

"Hagrid! How nice to see you!" Hermione jumped up from her laying down position.

Hagrid came over to her and gave her a big hug. "I a surprise for yer."

"Oh, Hagrid you shouldn't have!" Hermione was beaming now.

"Come on in boys," Hagrid called out into the hallway.

Then walked in Hermione's best friends of all time. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione jumped out of the bed and gave each boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry, to everyone's belief, was now an aurora. While, Ron is now working at Gringotts Back like his older brother Bill.

"We heard you were sick so we had to come and visit you!" Harry said joyfully.

Harry and Ron turned into quite the lookers now that they were older. Harry still has those pretty eyes and dark hair. While Ron still has that red hair and now looks less lanky now that he's older.

"It's so great to see you!" Hermione told both of them.

Ron glanced over towards the bed. "Hermione quick. I think Draco broke in through the window!"

Hermione laughed. "Don't be dense Ron."

"Then how come he's in here then?" Ron was confused.

"Well, he's my friend now Ron," Hermione said.

"Friend? Now look who's dense!" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Ron! Calm down!" Harry said. "I'm sure Hermione has a perfectly good reason why she's friends with Malfoy."

Both boys turned and stared at Hermione.

"You guys, he's really not that bad," Hermione said.

Both of them were still staring at her.

Draco decided not to be quiet any longer. "I'll let you guys talk."

They continued to stare at Hermione in silence.

Draco went up to Hermione gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "see you tomorrow."

Now all three of them were completely silent.

A/N. Sorry for the really long wait!!! But summer is finally here!!! Yes!! lol. So hopefully I will be updating more frequently! So did any of you get the fifth book yet? Once again special thanks to the reviewers who I love and hope u continue reading my story! ***x0andraia0x* *Tokyobabe2040* *The Malfoy triplets(Husher,Zeerah and Viviac) * *DarkAngelB* *Angel125* *kagie-chan***


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"Ok, Hermione, what is this all about?" Harry asked her patiently. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting on Hermione's bed in her room.  
  
"Honestly, you make him sound like a criminal," she said, frustrated.  
  
"Maybe because he is! Do you know who is father is? Don't you remember when he called you a mud blood?" Ron asked in amazement.  
  
"Ron, calm down. Ok, the how come you never told us about him and you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because all we do is talk!" Hermione stated.  
  
"That looked like a lot more than talking back there," Ron said, thinking about Draco kissing Hermione.  
  
"That was the first time!"  
  
But their conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
Hermione and Ron were too busy glaring at each other so Harry said, "I'll get it."  
  
"Ron, you're being unreas - " Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione, Malfoy is here to talk to you," Harry said very loudly.  
  
Hermione's face turned bright red in one instant. "Okay, Draco lets step outside for a second." She jumped up from the bed, grabbed his arm, and led him outside the door.  
  
"We need to talk," Draco said.  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something to her but quickly closed it. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
Hermione felt her feelings go downwards. "Okay, then I guess I should be going. Bye." She walked back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I know this story is really, really short. And I havent updated in awhile because I've been busy. But im back now, and I just wanted to see how many people still wanted to read it. Oh well, R&R!  
  
~Colls 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hermione, you okay?" Delila asked, the next day in Potions class, while the class was patiently waiting for Snape to come back from a staff meeting.  
  
"Fine, why do you ask?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Well, Draco isn't here today. So i was thinking... well... DID U GUYS BREAK UP?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Shhhhhh," Hermione glanced around the room, but then looked amused, "honestly, Delila, where does this hyper problem come from?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question Herm," Delila pointed out.  
  
"Shut your hole, Delila." Billow commanded, beside her.  
  
"Why don\'t you shut your hole, Billow. And what kind of name is Billow anyway! Billy I can understand, but Billow?" Delila's voice started to raise.  
  
"Oh, and Delila is any better! Why do you have to be so annoying?" Billow asked heatedly.  
  
Delila stood up from her seat and clenched her fists.  
  
"Delila, Billow. Can you guys please be quiet?\" Hermione asked quietly but firmly, afraid Delila was going to punch him. She glanced at all the students who were looking at them.  
  
Delila and Billow glared at each other for another second but Delila sat back down.  
  
But what Hermione was really thinking, was that how much Billow and Delila were like her and Ron. Never stopped fighting. Hmmm... romance in the near fuure, maybe?  
  
"Pssst! Hermione." someone whispered from the open doorway.  
  
Hermione glanced up surprised, and ran over to the doorway. \"Ron, Harry. What are you guys doing here? You're lucky Snape isn't here."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, about that staff meeting. Let\'s just say revenge is sweet," Harry said.  
  
Hermione felt herself smiling, she missed these guys so much."So what have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Well, we mostly stayed with Hagrid. I swear, he hasn't changed at all! Then we visited Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore." Ron stated.  
  
"Oh, how was seeing Dumbledore again, Harry?"  
  
"A little awkward. But for the most part great. I\'ll never forget him for standing up for me all those years."  
  
Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She remembered how much pain Harry had been through all those years at Hogwarts.  
  
"But what we were really wondering, Hermione, was what happened between you and Draco yesterday? You seemed so upset when you came back into the room," Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing at all," Hermione said, dismissively.  
  
Ron and Harry looked a little disappointed but nodded understandably.  
  
Hermione felt such great gratitude for having them as her friends she gave both of them a huge hug.  
  
"Granger, Weasley, Potter.\" They heard Snape's voice. Draco was standing right next to him, eyes cold, glaring at Ron and Harry.  
  
"How nice to see the...old...gang here once again," He said the word old like it disgusted him. "Miss Granger if you don't mind, would you please get back to your corner seat like you're supposed to be in," Hermione let go of the boys and walked to her seat, her face burning. "I just got the strangest call. Someone said there was a staff meeting and YET when I got there, there was no professor in sight. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? Potter, Weasley?"  
  
A collective gasp registered around the room. The students started to whisper frantically.  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter?"  
  
"It couldn't be!"  
  
"I\'ve heard so much about him!"  
  
"Can you believe that he defeated Lord Voldermort?"  
  
In their seventh year at Hogwarts, Voldermort came back once and for all. He attacked Harry, but Harry was much more stronger. In revenge for killing his parents, he killed Voldermort. No one else was afraid now to say his name aloud again. It was safe to say that the Ministry is still in a lot of trouble.  
  
"Would we do that to you, of all people, Professor Snape?" Harry asked sarcastically, not paying attention to the whispers about him.  
  
"Do you think we\'re honestly THAT thick, Professor Snape?" Ron asked, glancing amusedly at Harry.  
  
Snape smiled, not a nice smile though. "Well, i'm glad that you visited. But I think it\'s time for you two to leave now. Don't you think, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy was still glaring at them ever since he saw them and Hermione in an embrace."Yes i think so."  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at Hermione, gave her a little wave each, and walked out the door.  
  
"Now class, continue to read in your texts. Malfoy you can sit down now."  
  
Draco walked over to the seat next to Hermione\'s and sat down. "I think we need to talk, Hermione. About what I just saw -"  
  
Hermione turned her head, so she was fully staring at Snape. "I think we've talked enough, Malfoy."  
  
****  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, new chapter up! I have up to chapter 13 written lol so when I get some reviews, I'll post some more. Thank you to the reviewers! 


End file.
